You're What?
by ItscalledLove
Summary: Lucy finds out some shocking news! How will the guild handle it? NaLu story, multi-chapter! Please R&R! For now T, because I am super paranoid. (It could totally pass as K plus)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a looong time... In my head, this Lucy is 20/21, so... yeah. Enjoy! Please review!**

**Pairings are: Natsu and Lucy, slight Gajeel and Levy, hint of Elfman and Evergreen, and just a dash of Gray and Juvia.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hiro Mashima's genuis. **

**Also, credit goes to whomever drew the cover art! I love this pic, please don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>It started with the cravings. <em>Massive<em> cravings. Lobster, chocolate (lots of chocolate), too many oranges to be healthy, and a weird amount of fast and junk foods. Lucy thought it just because her time of the month was coming. But it never came. Then the mood swings. She would snap at Natsu (well, more so than usual), she cried when Mira told her the guild was out of orange juice, and she went from depressed to slap happy in ten seconds flat.

Lucy didn't know what to do. She was getting nauseous, she felt bloated, and she missed her period. Twice.

A trip to the local convenience store and one test later, she had her answer. Lucy picked up her phone.

"Hey, Levy? We need to talk."

* * *

><p>"You're <em>what!?<em>" Levy's eyes widened, almost comically. "_What?!_" Lucy sighed at sipped her raspberry iced tea. She nodded.

"I'm pregnant." Levy looked at her incredulously.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. Right before I called you." Levy slumped in her seat and looked at the table with wide eyes.

"Who's th-" She paused. "I mean, I guess it's important, but if you don't want to tell, then-" Levy sputtered before Lucy interrupted her.

"Who's the father?" Lucy asked for her. Levy nodded. Lucy looked at her shoes. "I'm not really sure… I mean, it's been a while since I had a boyfriend…"

Levy jerked up out of her seat. "What if its…" She gasped.

"Levy, calm down, you're drawing attention to us… And I don't know if it's his..." Levy sat down, although her face showed her uneasiness.

"Did you use protection?" Lucy nodded. "Man, Lu… What are you going to do? Get rid of it?" Lucy looked up, her face filled with confusion.

"I don't know, Lev. I don't believe in abortions, but I don't know if I can take care of this child. I don't know if I should keep it, or put it up for adoption, or-" Lucy had started to ramble, and her hands were flying all over the place, something she did when she was agitated.

"Lucy," Levy stopped Lucy's rambling. "You'll figure something out. Don't worry. And you have all your friends and family to help you get through this."

"How am I not supposed to worry… And I don't want to tell the guild just yet, please promise me you won't say anything?"

Levy nodded. "I won't." She held out her pinky finger and wiggled it. Lucy smiled and locked her own pinky with Levys.

"Thanks Lev. You're always there for me."

"What are best bookworm friends for!" Levy smiled brightly. Then she giggled slightly, like she was laughing at her own private joke.

"What?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion. Levy just laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing! I just thought Evergreen would be the first to get pregnant." Lucy gave her a confused look. "I mean, she and Elfman go at it like jackrabbits!"

Lucy sputtered and tea came out of her nose, she laughed so hard. When she finally calmed down, she looked at Levy with a sly smile.

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten pregnant yet, Levy, considering how often you and Gajeel are alone!" Lucy winked.

"Lu! We do not! I mean, he, I, we that is-"

"No need to get flustered Lev!"

"_Lucy!_"

* * *

><p>Lucy was in a relatively good mood when she and Levy left for the guild. Levy had made her feel better about this thing that was feeding off of her life force, even though she was still indecisive about what to do with it.<p>

She decided she didn't want to tell the guild just yet, they'd freak out and not let her do anything for herself. She most definitely did not want to tell Natsu. Knowing how dense he was and how much of a loud mouth he had, Natsu would blab her secret before she was even done telling him.

Levy was a given. She always told Levy everything, what book she was currently reading, stuff about the book she was writing, even the kind of shampoo she used, Lucy just had to tell her. Levy was her best friend, how could she not? She knew everything about Lucy.

"So when do you think you'll tell the guild?" Levy asked while she walked side by side with her best friend. Lucy shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know, Lev. I mean, you're my best friend, I had to tell you, but everyone else…" Levy hummed and nodded.

"Yeah, they'd never let you anything on your own, and they are a very reckless and rowdy bunch."

"Exactly." The two walked in a strange but comfortable silence for a while, until they reached the guild. The doors opened. Unbeknownst to the girls, a bucket of water was rigged to the top of the door. When the doors to the guild did open, the bucket of water was released, and the cold liquid was dumped on top of Lucy and Levy.

"_HA!_ Take that Ice Princess!" Natsu bounded up to the girls, apparently thinking that it was Gray.

"_NATSU!_" Surprisingly, this yell of indignation came from a very small and petite blue-haired mage. Levy looked murderously at Natsu. Despite himself, he cringed.

"S-sorry, Levy… Lucy…" Levy was drenched, but she managed to make being small and wet very menacing.

"Come on, Lucy, let's ask Mira if she has any spare clothes."

Once Mira had given them some clothes she found in the back, Lucy and Levy entered the hall again, this time a bit more wary.

"Hey, Lucy, Levy, I'm really sorry…" Natsu came up to them, embarrassment and shame etched on his face.

"It's fine, Natsu. Just next time, make sure you know who your pranking." Lucy smiled a bit. Natsu grinned.

"Ok, Luce! Let's go on a job!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the mission board.

"Natsu, I don't want to go on a mission right now." She tugged her hand away from his. He looked confused.

"Why not Lucy?"

"I just don't Natsu… I'm not up for it. Go on one with Happy or Gray." She shrugged. Natsu looked forlorn.

"Ok…" He sulked and pulled a mission of the board, got it stamped by Mira, and trudged over to Happy. Lucy rolled her eyes at his childlike actions.

"That was a little harsh, Lucy." Mira came over to where Lucy had situated herself at the bar. Levy came over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Mira, but I can't be bothered right now." Lucy laid her head on the bar and sighed. Mira looked at her worriedly, then excused herself to the kitchen to get some food for her.

"Lucy… You should tell Mira. You know as well as I do that she won't judge you, and despite her more, eh, _intense_, personality, she won't tell."

Lucy raised her head at Levy's words. Lucy knew she was right, but Lucy didn't know what to do herself. All this had really thrown her for a loop.

"Maybe I should tell some of the girls at least…" Lucy murmured. Levy rubbed circles around Lucy's back comfortingly.

"You don't have to do anything your not ready to do, Lucy."

Mira came back out and set a plate with a chicken salad sandwich, pineapple slices, and chips on it.

"Thanks Mira." Mira smiled.

"No problem, Lucy!" She was about to walk away, but decided to steel her nerves.

"Wait, Mira!" The demon barmaid paused and turned around. "Could you tell some of the girls to meet at my house this evening. I'm having a sleepover!" Lucy tried to sound as cheery as possible, but Mira didn't suspect anything and just smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure about this Lucy?" Levy asked her friend. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure." But she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Levy.

"I'll help you set up, ok, Lucy?" Lucy gratefully accepted Levy's offer, and they both made their way to the guild doors.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel burst through the doors. "Let's go on a mission!" Levy didn't know, but Gajeel had spent all morning trying to gather up the courage to proclaim this, so when Levy just walked right past him and said; "Not today, Gajeel", one can imagine his disappointment. He walked over to where Natsu was, and sulked side by side with his fellow dragon slayer.

By the end of the day, Cana, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy, and Juvia were informed about the sleepover, and all five girls, plus Mira, knocked on Lucy's door at 7pm sharp. Levy opened the door and ushered them in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh? Eh? Good or bad? Continue or terminate? You decide, I don't know what I should do with this. Please review and let me know!  
><strong>

**Hugs and Kisses, **

**~MARSHY**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And I'm back! Didja miss me? Didja, didja, didja? Of course not! Please review, I LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail? Are you sure?**

**Review Response:**

**Pixies Between The Pages: I hope I can pull it off...  
><strong>

**SkyeEHeart: Thanks, I hope this is to your satisfaction!**

**GottaLoveOtakus: I did continue! Please enjoy!**

**Oh, one more thing: Keep in mind while reading this; I may hate NaLi with all my heart and soul, but I don't dislike Lisanna. I think she and Lucy could be good friends. That's it, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everything was running smoothly. Lucy and Levy had set out drinks and snacks, as well as moving a little furniture around to make room for the eight girls that would be sleeping there. There was one small mishap. Erza started a pillow fight, and Lucy, being paranoid and anxious, excused herself and hid in the bathroom. Mira had to come find her when they were finally done.<p>

Levy had also purchased a large chocolate cake, and a small, one person strawberry cheesecake for Erza. Once everyone had their cake and were talking amongst themselves, Lucy grabbed Levy's arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"I can't do it, Levy!" Lucy whispered intently.

Levy looked sympathetic. "You don't have to Lucy. Save it for another day."

Lucy was very indecisive. She wanted to tell them, but she didn't think she had the courage. Lucy knew they were her friends and wouldn't judge her, but…

"Lucy? Levy? You guys ok?" Wendy popped her head in the kitchen. Lucy and Levy both jumped.

"Yeah, we're good! We'll be out in a sec, ok?" Levy smiled very convincingly. Wendy nodded and slipped back into the living room.

"Can I have a minute alone for a sec, Levy?" Lucy leaned against her refrigerator. Levy nodded, and went out to the other six girls.

Tell them, or don't tell them? It seemed like a simple decision, but this was her biggest secret yet. She was carrying a _baby_. A tiny life form that would need a caring mother and family. Lucy couldn't provide that. She was scared of what the girls might think of her. She was scared of what the whole _guild_ would think of her.

'_Whoah, Lucy! Calm down. You're not there yet. Baby steps, baby steps. Ha, irony.'_ Lucy supposed the first step would be to tell at least these guild members in her house. They were her family! They would love and support her no matter what! That settled it. Lucy took a few deep breaths and entered the living room.

"There you are, Lucy! We were getting worried!" Mira smiled at her. Levy tilted her head slightly, and furrowed her brows questionaly. Lucy nodded slightly.

"I have something to tell you guys." Her voice sounded smaller and more scared than she wished it would. All seven, well six excluding Levy, looked expectantly at her.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

"Well, I…"

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted, much less eloquently than she intended. Six blank faces stared at her.

Then all hell broke lose.

* * *

><p>Natsu was on his way home from his mission. He had to go alone, Happy was hanging out with Carla and Pantherlily today. And there was no way in hell he would go with <em>Gray<em>. And since Lucy totally ditched him this afternoon…

Lucy. There was something that was confusing him. Well, more like someone, Lucy _was_ a person. But something had definitely been off with her the past three months. She always came into the guild late, claiming that she woke up late, but Natsu could smell the puke on her body. Was she just sick? But three months? No one got sick for that long. And her smell. She smelled strange. Almost like her scent was being mixed with another. But the other scent smelled like something he had smelled before, but he couldn't place it.

Natsu missed the old Lucy. Granted, "old" was three months ago, but the concept stayed the same.

He was almost to the guild. He was going to stop at Lucy's, but he remembered that she was having a sleepover, and that meant Erza was going to be there. And crashing a party Erza was at would probably mean that he could end up in a coma.

So he opted to going to the guild and get some food. The mission he went on didn't pay much, but it was hard work, so he needed some fuel.

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Natsu burst down the door and yelled. He was met with quiet. Almost silence. That was weird.

Gajeel was sulking at his table, Gray was naked and falling asleep on top of another table, Freed, Bixlow, and Laxus were playing cards, and Evergreen was napping on Elfman's shoulder. Then it hit him. There were no girls in the guild, minus Evergreen and Kinana, who was manning the bar.

"Damn, it's so quiet in here." He commented, making his way over to the bar. "Can I get some chicken and some fire?" He asked Kinana. She smiled and nodded, and slipped behind the kitchen doors.

"What's up, Gajeel?" Gajeel grunted. Natsu tried again. "Where's Levy?" Gajeel scowled even more.

"Bunny Girls place." Of course she was, Levy was Lucy's best friend.

"Dude, stop moping."

"I ain't _moping._"

"You are totally moping!" Gajeel glared at him. "See, _moping_!"

"Shut up Salamander!"

"Moping!"

"Why you…"

* * *

><p>"Pregnant?!"<p>

"What?!"

"Who's the father?"

"When did you find out?"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Love rival!"

Lucy was bombarded with questions and proclamations as all of the girls stood up and jumped her.

"Everyone QUIET!" Erza yelled, and everyone instantly shut their mouths. "Let Lucy explain." Six pairs of eyes stared at her, seven if you included Levy. Lucy was worried.

"There isn't much to explain… I'm pregnant. I'm not absolutely positive about the father, and I found out yesterday. And Juvia, it isn't Gray's. I know that for sure." Juvia immediately dropped her glare, and replaced it with a smile.

"Lucy! Juvia is so happy for you!"

"We all are Lucy!" Mira smiled brightly and hugged the blonde girl. Everyone else piled on, and it became a very large group hug, and a very touching moment. Lucy started to cry. All the girls pulled away.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Cana asked, concerned. Lucy wiped away some tears.

"I-I was s-so worried you'd think d-differently of me." She hiccuped.

"Oh, Lucy! We're your family, we love you no matter what." Lisanna pulled the girl into another hug, and let her cry freely.

"B-but, I don't know if I can take care of this b-baby…" She sobbed into Lisanna's shoulders. "I-I can't take care of it…"

"Now, Lucy, don't say that!" Erza put a hand on Lucy's rocking shoulders.

"Yes, Juvia knows that everyone will help you get through this!" Juvia gave her encouragement.

"Yeah, and I can help with anymore sickness you might have!" Wendy added.

"Lucy, we're all here for you. The rest of the guild will be too." Levy smiled.

Lucy's sobs subsided, and she pulled away from Lisanna's hug.

"Thank you. Thank you all! I love you guys so much!" With this, another hug was mandatory, and all girls had smiles on their faces when they broke apart.

"We love you too Lucy."

Cana sneaked over to the blonde and put her ear to her stomach.

"Hey, Lucy! I can't be sure yet, but I'm pretty sure it's a boy!"

"R-really?" Lucy asked. Cana nodded. Wendy put her head up to Lucy's stomach.

"I think so too!"

"So for now, let's call the baby a 'he', ok?"

"Ok!"

"So, after that emotional moment, what do you want to do, Lucy? You're choice!" Erza said.

"Can we watch a movie?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the truth is revealed! HAHAHAHAhahahaa... Yeah, what will happen with our heroine? And Natsu? Tune in for more, You're what?**

**Please review! Check out my other stories! Love you guys!**

**~Marshy**


End file.
